The Cursed Moon
by LadyGinoza
Summary: I pray god for forgiveness for the sins I shall commit tonight, may he have mercy on this tainted soul of mine and may the ones I love be safe from the rage that will be unleashed this night…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons or groups, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Rated M **for coarse language, violence

**Summary:** I pray god for forgiveness for the sins I shall commit tonight, may he have mercy on this tainted soul of mine and may the ones I love be safe from the rage that will be unleashed this night…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

There is nothing more frighting to me when I see the moon becoming fuller night by night, the very thought of knowing that I will no longer be myself frightens me. It's not the fact that I change into a form that is either human or wolf but that I will harm someone, an innocent individual that had a life, had a family, had…

Once the sun sets I will lose myself again, no form of restraints are good enough to hold me here. By the damage I cause, I don't just become a monster in appearance I also have the strength of one. All the people I once knew, my family, my friends, the ones that I love… I pushed them all away, I must protect them, protect them from it… From me… Because of me; Laura my sister is left alone, I devoured our parents. I don't deserve to live for what I've done but no matter what I try I can't find death, the only choice for me now is to be by myself, away from those I cared for… It's the only way to protect the ones who are dear to me.

The sun is almost gone now and the darkness is slowly consuming at my soul, I feel the monstrosity starting to take over my body as I start losing conscious of my mind. Tonight my mind, my body is no longer mine as I will hunt for fresh blood leaving another family in tears. I pray god for forgiveness for the sins I shall commit tonight, may he have mercy on this tainted soul of mine and may the ones I love be safe from the rage that will be unleashed this night…

* * *

><p>A beautiful full moon is shining tonight, not a single cloud covers the stars, not a single breeze to chill the night air either. It is just a perfect summer night and what better time to stargaze than at this very moment. The frogs croaking in the garden are such a calming melody in the night, it just washes all the day's stress away and I forget everything that does not matter. The howls hooting in the forest makes it all the better, just like gran-gran used to say 'Nature's orchestra'.<p>

I place a thick blanket over a stone bench, laying down on it, watching the stars shine brightly as my eyes catch one fly across the black night sky and then a second. Papa would always tell me to make a wish when I would see one; he used to say that they were lucky for being so rare to catch to the eye. I wonder what he'd say after seeing two in such a short moment.

"Lady Cassandra, you will catch a cold staying out here at such a time." My sweet Nana, oh how I will be heartbroken when she leaves me, she's all I have left. With papa gone now, the only person I can rely on is the woman that has been more of a mother to me than my own mother. Her wrinkled face shows all the hard years of work she's had in her life. Her thin hands look so fragile as she places a woolen shawl over my shoulders but I know even though they seem fragile, she has such strength, strength that I admire so much, wishing that I had.

"The stars are beautiful tonight Nana, they make me feel like papa is still here with me." I say as I sit up straight allowing nana to place the shawl properly around my shoulders.

Already two years have gone by since papa's passing, no matter how many stars I see racing in the sky none of my wishes ever comes true.

"My sweet child, I miss your father too." She says with a pained face as she takes my hands in hers. "It is best you get some sleep, your mother has arranged a dinner with the Archduke to marry his son. You will surely need some rest my dear."

Right… I'll meet the man I will eventually marry. Mother would never settle for anything less of what papa was, anything less is not worthy to speak of. If papa was still here, he'd never allow it, he'd never let me marry at sixteen to a man I do not know and who is much older than I.

"I don't want to be his wife…" The words were low as I spoke catching Nana's sorrowful eyes as she sits next to me still holding my hands in hers.

"I don't want to see you leave child but you would live in comfort. You would be an Archduchess and most important I hear this man is of gentle hand."

"But I won't love him… I always imagined that I would marry for love not out of obligation." That's what papa had told me, he promised that I would never be in a position of an arranged marriage that I was free to choose any man I desired as long it was out of love but mother never felt that way and made it very clear after papa died, everything changed at that moment.

"No you don't but with time you will come to love him my child and you will have your own little children to love and adore. They will love you and you will love them with all your heart and your husband will be their father and you will love him ever the more for that very reason." Nana gives me a reassuring smile before she stands on her feet letting go of my hands and walks back into the castle with a slight limp.

Papa had been only a Duke, I wonder if the size of an Archduke's castle is bigger than that of a Duke. Not that it matters, it won't be my home. I won't have any familiar faces with me, everyone will be from his house and not mine, once I am married I will have to wear his colors and mine will be nothing more than a memory.

I tightly hold the wool shawl around my shoulders as I get up and start to walk back inside but I decide to go for a quick walk through the garden instead before turning in for the night. There is just something about the night I find so beautiful, everything looks so different than it does during the day. The dim light of the moon shining in the pond looks so magical and the small bridge over it has always been my favourite thing about papa's garden. I often dreamed of having my first kiss right here with the man I'd fallen in love with. How foolish I've been all these years, to think that I believed in dreams coming true, they don't for someone will make sure of it.

A wolf's howl in the distance catches my attention followed by flapping of birds' wings in the forest could be heard in the distance and then all went quiet. There were no longer any owls hooting or frogs croaking and I could feel my stomach clench up as if someone was trying to form knots with it. I start walking back nervously towards the castle, something is out there, something I can't explain but I know it is something unnatural full of malice when suddenly I hear a cracking sound coming from behind me, my head quickly turns towards the sound much to my relief it's just a little forest bunny. A smile grew on my face, now feeling rather silly for having jumped to such a conclusion as I turn back meeting two yellow eyes looking right at me. I should run but I can't move I'm frozen as I look on at this creature starring back at me with drool escaping its mouth with large white fangs snarling at me. Its face covered in black fur with ears of a wolf and his body resembled that of a man but covered in fur. Strangely enough it wore ripped up pants and what was left of a torn up shirt.

I don't know why, the fear I had vanished as quickly as it had came, I know I should be panicking at this very moment and I should try to get away or scream for help but I just feel sorry for it and somehow it's as if he can tell what I'm feeling, that I don't fear it. His snarling stopped and the look in its eyes changed, they are calmer and somewhat sad, no longer filled with malice. I reach out a hand to try and touch its face but it quickly jumped backwards and just like that it ran off back into the forest.

What was that? It looked like a wolf and yet it looked like a man. It's paws was covered in fur and had long sharp claws but when I thought about it looked more like a man's hand only hairy and it's nails sharp. Its feet were the same, like a man's but hairy-…

"Cassandra! Get in here before you get sick!" My mother's sharp voice brought me back from my thoughts. Better get inside before she makes a fit, I wouldn't want her dreams to crumble… I speed up my pace back to the castle lowering my eyes so they don't meet hers but that thing still at the back of my head, what exactly was that? Strangely I hope to see it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and feel free to give your honest opinion.<strong>

**First chapter was short, just to set in the mood, later chapters should be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Birds chirping and the sun shining can only mean that I made it through another full moon. My head feels like it's going to split open at any moment, it the least of what I deserve for brutally murdering so many innocent people. Maybe this pain is the dead's way of inflicting their revenge and wrath upon me, if so I shall take it. Contrary to the other times, I don't feel like puking my guts out meaning that my body must be starting getting accustomed to the flesh of humans, not a very encouraging thought in my situation to say the least.

I sit on the bed as I rub my eyes, I notice on the dresser some clean clothes have been left behind with some bread and cheese. Laura… Even though I have caused her so much pain, she still has not given up on me. I wish that she would because I already have given up on myself a long time ago, there's no longer a future for me but she still has hers.

"You're finally awake little brother."

"Laura you shouldn't be here; how many times I've said that already?!" I tell her as I get up not able to look at her out of shame.

"Are we going to have the same conversation Gabriel? You are my little brother, that's never going to change." She tells me, not rising her tone like she always does; I don't recall ever hearing her change tone before for anything, I wonder if she is even capable of having an angry one. "No matter the situation I will never abandon you, which is what family does they stick together in the good and the bad. In the end that's all we have."

"I'm a-"

"You're not a monster Gabriel nor are you an animal." Say that to those I've eaten each month, I rather doubt it that they'll agree I tell myself not that I have to with the glare she's giving me.

"I sure act like one on the full moon." There's no point in denying what I am, what I've become. There's no erasing what I've done, no ways to cleanse the sins on my shoulders. There's no longer a place for me in this world, I'm no longer a man and the fact that Laura can't understand that only makes this pain worst. It pains me more seeing her, knowing what we once had is gone that we can no longer be brother and sister. It's over…

"Alright you reek, you need a bath!" Before I could even protest, my sister has me by the arm and pulling me to the tub across the room already filled with warm water clearly she had already decided ahead of time that I needed a bath. "Do I need to do it for you or are you a big boy able to wash himself?" She asks with a mischievous tone matching her expression as she spoke; she's enjoying herself a little too much.

I rolled my eyes much to her satisfaction as she walks away and sits on the bed I laid on a few hours ago proud of herself. Even though I want her to forget about me and continue living without me as if I never existed I'm still happy to see her, I miss the times we had before all of this happened. Our family was joyful, I had everything I ever wanted and all I could hope for and just like that I lost it all.

I take off what is left of the clothes I had worn yesterday and wasted no time getting in the tub. The water is hotter than I had first thought but it feels good and soothing. I look at my sister as she gives me a warm smile starring with those blue eyes that she got from our loving mother. Her blond hair is pined in her usual braid tucked underneath creating some sort of bun, she named it once but I can't remember what it was. Dressed in a simple blue silk dress with her typical square neckline and wide sleeves with a simple matching belt, her dress styles never did match the court's styles but that never stopped her from making her own fashion, never ashamed of whom she is. I always said that Laura would make a great queen but that won't ever happen, she made sure of it a long time ago.

"You know Gabriel; you came earlier than you usually do on full moon nights." Her expression suddenly changed to concern as she played with a loose strand of hair that escaped her braid.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I wash my hair.

"Well you came back a little after midnight; usually you come back not long before sunrise. You retreated in here and stayed the rest of the night." A bit of frustration is building up knowing that she was nearby when I transformed. I'm dangerous when I become that beast, if anything ever happens to my sister, if I harm her I'll never be able to forgive myself. It angers me knowing how foolish she acts towards this, as if it's all a game.

"So I killed earlier than before. That's not really comforting Laura." I reply, not exactly what I want to say but it's pointless, she won't listen to me when it comes to keeping her distance.

"If you did kill someone Gabriel, that was the cleanest kill you've made so far. You weren't covered in blood like you usually are. You retreated from something brother, whatever it was it stopped you from harming anyone." I didn't kill anyone then? Is that the reason why I don't have that sick feeling down in my stomach this morning? I continue washing myself, rinsing my hair, getting all the soap off of me.

"Gabriel do you remember anything?" Laura's tone was serious as she spoke but no I can't remember what I did or where I went last night. Everything is a complete blur like it always is. I feel a bit of a disappointment in my sister's expression, I can understand why but it's not like it's going to be happening again. Whatever it was, the beast is unstable and now that it hasn't fed it's fill I fear for the next full moon. I finish cleaning myself, the water has already started turning cold by the time I got out and began drying myself with the clean towel Laura had placed earlier probably.

"What?" I ask as I walk to the dresser and start putting on the clothes she had brought me.

"I want you to come home brother. Everyone wants you to come home."

"You know that's not possible Laura." I tell her after I finished putting on a shirt, tucking it inside my pants and then putting on my boots.

"Gabriel you've been hiding out here for over a year."

"And we both know why." The hell I'm going to go home and be a danger to everyone there. I already managed to harm others even though I'm hiding in a secluded area, away from any town, villages or cities. Exactly who do I kill? The only thing Laura can tell me is that I return covered in blood, no rumours about a savage beast somewhere killing innocent people, as if I don't do anything but we know that blood comes from somewhere and not to mention that I once came back with a torn up human arm.

"You won't change for a month; we'll come back here when the time comes. I can't bear seeing you here, I'm the eldest so let me take care of you. You won't hurt me Gabriel that I'm certain, I won't rest until you're back to normal." I want to have faith I really do but considering everything that's happened, I'm not sure. It's the unknown of my condition that worries me, my actions in my beast form changed so what does that mean? There are so many things I still don't know and the worst is who to go to for such a thing? If I make my condition public I will be executed and worst what's left of my family will also share the same fate, I can't allow that to happen, I just can't let our house, our name be tainted by this evil.

"With father gone Gabriel we need you home. You are the one who carries the family now, come home I wouldn't ask this of you if I did not see any other solutions. It's time to come home."

"One month Laura, that's all I can give you." Our family has always lived by three values; family, honor, duty. It is what's most important to us, family always comes first and duty is last. As the head of my household I must honor it all. Fearing what I've become is worst then what I must do in this world. A task in a world I've never been ready, to fill my father's shoes have never been something I wanted.

"I've had something specially built for you brother." Her tone low and yet joyful as she started brushing my hair. "An underground chamber for you, it will hold you until the night have passed. I promise you that you shall never cause anyone any more harm in there."

"It won't hold me Laura. I won't lock myself in there and be a danger to my house, I'm coming back here or I'm not leaving at all." No amount of debate will change my decision and for once she did not try to win her point. For my sister, I will return home…

* * *

><p>If there was a hole I could fit into I would take it, jump right in not caring how deep it would be. Mother has been speaking to the Archduke since we've arrived, talking about the union and the wedding ceremony. He is a rather large man with a thick greyish mustache and greying hair on the sides and bald on top. His son is in his thirties and is already showing wrinkles around his black eyes. His black hair is thick but considering his father I'll assume that he will lose his hair all the same and knowing that his slim figure will probably mirror the Archduke is not very comforting either.<p>

From listening to what the ladies at court would say about the Archduke's son, he was so handsome, that he was a man every woman should dream of marrying. I expected his appearance to be more. I'll admit he is not bad but I've seen lowly stable boys more handsome than him. If I could give out my honest opinion, the Archduke's son is nothing more than an average man.

"I must apologize for our first meeting to be at the royal palace my lady. I'm afraid my lord father has a very important duty with the king today." His voice was hard and strong as he gave me his arm for me to take and accompany him through the royal garden.

"It's fine. I've never been to the royal palace before. It is quite beautiful, the garden is so lovely." I tell him with my so practiced smile that I could almost fool myself.

"There is not a garden at Gainsborough but I believe that I can make some arrangements if that would please you." His voice strong and yet so gentle, I should be happy to be officially engaged to such a man but why can't I bring myself to love him? Is there something wrong with me?

"I would like that my lord." I answer.

"You will love it at Gainsborough my lady." He tells me with a soft smile and adds as he kisses my hand. "Call me Arthur."

Horse's hooves catch our attention as people quickly make their way towards a few riders coming from the royal gate. Arthur changes his direction towards the riders and I follow like a good lady should, a good lady follows and does what she is told.

"Your grace! It's been too long; my condolences for your lost." Arthur says as he gives a quick bow to a young man riding a black horse and I do the same as he dismounts the large animal. I try not to look at him for it is not lady like to do so to stare at another man but those sapphire blue eyes are almost hypnotizing. His wavy dark brown hair perfectly frames his clean shaven face, showing his cheekbones and strong jawline with fair skin. He is dressed fairly simple of a loose white cotton shirt and brown pants and black boots however I can easily tell that the fabric is of high quality; he is tall with broad shoulders. I've never seen such a beautiful man in all my life.

"Thank you, your kindness is much appreciated Arthur." He says. His voice just as I had imagined it would be. His voice is warm and comforting but not without a strength in his tone and not without a hint of sorrow.

"Your grace, allow me to present my fiancé Cassandra Redwyne, daughter of the late duke Redwyne of Castamere." A tone of pride as he spoke about me, the young man gave me a faint smile and made his way to the palace followed by his entourage much to my surprise but Arthur did not seem much fazed by the sudden departure of the young man; normally such actions would have been considered rude.

"Do not be taken by his grace, he means well I assure you. He is still mourning the death of our beloved king and queen, such a tragedy for the prince to lose both parents in such a way."

"The prince?" I feel like such a fool, not even realizing I was standing in front of my prince, not even aware of the passing of my king and queen. "Pardon me my lord; I was not aware of the king's passing."

"It was a brief of an announcement I'm afraid." He says as we return to the garden as he continues. "In this very garden is where the servants found the king and his wife's corps. His grace had taken the news of his beloved mother and father's death terribly harsh that he left for the mountains mourning his loss for over a year."

"How did they die?" I ask, still I cannot believe that I've been so ignorant to this.

"A violent death my lady, too violent for your ears to hear but what I can say is nobody knows what happened or who. I am just relieved to see the prince has finally returned in health and this country can now properly heal." His smile is reassuring but now thinking back at what I saw last night in my garden, not a man and not a wolf. Could that have been the cause? It did not seem dangerous, only sad and confuse if it was dangerous it would have attacked me but it didn't. It backed away as if it feared me or more as if it feared what it would do to me if it came too close. Crazy as it seem, I want to meet it again…

"Your lord father is meeting with the prince?" I ask, now sounding like a complete idiot but I am much confused however much to my relief Arthur returns a smile and acknowledges that the Archduke was indeed meeting in fact the prince.

"The prince is the only heir to the throne, he left to mourn before the coronation ceremony but he is our king none the less even though his age would say otherwise."

"Who has been overseeing the country's affairs? Is the prince truly right to lead?" I dare ask but the concern is true, how is someone to lead an entire country when for over a year he secluded himself to mourn his parents' death. I understand the pain is hard to lose someone you love but the world does not stop moving; it has no time to wait for you to get better.

"My lord father and her highness princess Laura have been managing the country's affairs in the prince's absence. Do understand that the prince is young. It is no secret my lady that we men mature at a slower rate, I too did some things that I'm rather embarrassed of but that's what being young is about. If you allow your youth to past and not allow yourself this one moment of craziness you will regret it much later on in life."


End file.
